Only a sister's help
by Nicolieeolieheart
Summary: Bella,Stephan,and Damon are siblings.they haven't seen eachother since Katherines death.Bella senses they need her help during'the Fury' so Bella gets the Cullens to move to fells church. how do they react to Bella's secret. and how will it end? R&r!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella, Damon, and Stephan are brothers and sister. So that makes Bella a vampire but not the same kind as Edward and the Cullen's. After Charlie and Renée pass away the Cullen's give Bella the choice to move. She chose Fells Church. What happens when they have Bella there to fight to other Power? Also how do the other Cullen's react to Bella's secret? Will Edward still love her? I don't own any of the books! Please review! ALSO! I'm about to start writing the sequel to my story 'Claire de lune' if you have any ideas submit them as a review to this story or Claire de lune. I will use ALL the ideas no matter how random they are! Thanks! And remember to REVIEWW!!!!**

**Bella's point of view**

I'm sitting in the Cullen's living room right after my dad Charlie's service. Of course he wasn't my biological dad but he thought he was. When I came into Renee's and his lives I made them believe I was there daughter. My mom Renee passed away a few years ago. That's why I moved in with Charlie.

"Bella…we've decided that we want you to live with us from now on. But we also understand that you don't want to be here anymore. So we're giving you the choice to where to move" Carlisle said.

I knew where I had to be. I had to meet up with my past once and for all. I knew they were in trouble and as a sister they need me.

"Fells Church." I said.

**No not all the chapters will be this short! They're going to be much longer. This is just like an introduction. Well how do you like it? I'm going to write as much as I can tonight! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's point of view**

We arrived to Fells Church today. I can sense the boys are here. So I'm going to the parking lot. But first I have to tell Edward and others the truth.

"Bella?" Alice came in mine and Edwards's room.

"Hey Alice" I said.

"I know" she said while she stared dead into my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't I see this!" she said.

"I never made a decision about it. also because I don't know…I fell in love with Edward so quickly I was scared he might not love me when he finds out that…I'm a vampire but I'm a different kind" I said.

"What kind are you?"

"More of the traditional stake through my heart to kill me kind" I said.

"Oh…I accept you still. I know the real you not as a vampire. But Bella…why did you bring us here?" she asked.

"My brothers need me I could sense it" I said. I explained to her our kind of powers and senses.

"I feel gypped…why couldn't I be like you guys!" she said. I laughed.

"Oh Edward's back! Look he's going to be surprised at first but he loves you still" she said. I nodded and hugged her.  
"What's up you guys?" Edward walked in.

"I'll catch you guys later. By guys" Alice said and walked out.

"Edward…" I said.

"Yes love" he said.

"I haven't been truthful to you"

"What do you mean?" he looked hurt.

"Edward I'm a vampire but your kind…" I said.

"What!" he yelled.

"Edward! Please let me explain" I said.

I explained everything top him. How my brothers changed me, what happened with Katherine, then the fight with me and my brother Stephan and Why I had to be here

"Why…why didn't you tell me!?" he said.

"I thought you wouldn't love me if you knew that I was a true honest to god need of a hunter. You see I can't survive without human blood. I get weak. To weak to function. But we don't kill when we suck. Nor does it hurt. It's an invigorating feeling and we're satisfied with only little blood." I said.

"But…but…how…why…what about Charlie" he said. I explained to him my powers and how I made Charlie and Renee believe I was there daughter.

By this time the rest of the family came in.

"Bella is it true?!" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us sweetie?" Esme came over and hugged me.

"I didn't think you guys would accept me since I can't be a vegetarian. I mean I can but I need at least some human blood to keep up strength if I don't…I'm completely vulnerable" I said.

"Whoa…" Emmett said.

"Tell us your story Bella" rose asked. I was surprised she was interested. I sighed.

"When I was 15 years old my brothers Stephan and Damon were madly in love with this dumb clueless girl Katherine. She killed herself to make them become friends, since they were the worst of enemies. When she died they got in a battle and killed each other. But Katherine took enough of each of there blood so they changed. Damon came back and changed me. He said he couldn't deal with not having a baby sister. I was dieing of disease back in the Renascence. So Damon saved me. Stephan and I got into an argument over Katherine he kept mourning over her for a hundred years and I got fed up. I haven't seen them since" I said.

I looked at there faces and they were surprised.

"So about 5 years ago I used my powers on Renee and Charlie making them believes I'm there daughter. When Renee died I moved with Charlie. I swear I didn't use my powers with you guys. I didn't tell any of you because…I was scared I would lose you." I said.

Rose came up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry" she said. I was really surprised. Rose never liked me.

"So why are we here in this town?" Emmett asked.

"I sensed my brother's needed me. I was brought here. And I couldn't live without you guys…" I said.

"Well lets go find them" Jasper said.


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEWW!!! **

**Stephan's point of view**

I was sitting in the last class of the day. Thinking about Elena. Then I sensed it.

'_Stephan when you can come to the field by the school…we have…visitors" Damon said._

'_Who?' I asked._

'_Hi big brother' I heard my little sisters the little sister who I haven't heard from in hundreds of years._

'_Bella' I said._

'_Good job you get a bunny!' she said sarcastically._ the bell rang.

"Bonnie and Meredith c'mon we have to go" I told them

The three of us walked to the field down the street.

"Stephan!" Elena yelled.

"hi love' I put my arm around her waist.

I saw the group of new vampires. But they were a different kind.

"Bella" I said.

"Stephan" she said she looked the same. Long brown curls deep brown eyes.

"Bella?!" Meredith cried out.

"Hello Meredith" she said. The group behind Bella was big but not as powerful.

"I told Bella our problem. She's here to help" Damon said.

"How do you know Meredith?" Elena asked. Meredith and Bella exchanged a glance.

"Um…we met each other when I took a trip to Maryland." She said. Bella was still a horrible liar.

"Shut up Stephan" she must've heard what I thought.

"No shit" Bella said.

"Stephan, Damon, this is my new family. This is Carlisle, his wife Esme, Emmett, his wife Rose, Jasper, His wife and my best friend Alice, and the love of my life Edward" Bella introduced them.

"Hello" Damon said. I stared at Bella.

"Well Stephan it looks like you're over that other girl…hmmm…what was her name oh right_ Katherine_" she said

"Bella…." Damon warned.

"Sorry. So what's the plan to beat this thing?" Bella asked.

"We're going to try to first figure out what it is then when we know that then we'll fight it" Elena said.

"So basically sis we're playing it by ear" Damon said. Bella let out a laugh.

"Is it dangerous?" finally someone from her 'new family' said something.

"Very dangerous" Elena said. Then Bella turned to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review please! I don't own the characters!!! =]]**

**Bella's point of view**

We were walking to the school to meet Stephan but someone else saw us.

"Bella!?!" my brother Damon came out of the shadows.

"Damon!" I said. I ran to him and hugged him. I missed Damon, him and I always got along.

"I never thought I'd see you" he said.

"Well…I guess you were wrong." I said.

"Why are you here?"

"To help I sensed you guys needed me."

"C'mon lets go to this field Stephan is in school I'll tell him to meet us" Damon said.

"Oh Damon this is my family." I said.

Damon smiled. I could tell he doesn't make a real smile much anymore.

"At least I know Bella has had someone taking care of her klutzy self"

"You know it!" Emmett laughed and shook Damon's hand.

"I like your brother Bella!" Emmett said. I laughed. Edward had a weird look on his face.

"Edward…its ok" I rubbed his arm. He nodded.

"Oh Damon this is Carlisle, Esme his wife, Alice, Jasper her husband, Emmett, rose his wife, and Edward…my fiancé" I introduced the Cullen's.

"Guys, this is my oldest biological brother Damon" I said.

"Whoa…you guys…whoa" Jasper said.

"You guys almost look identical" Esme finished.

"Well thanks for that compliment." Damon smiled.

We all laughed.

"Damon?" a girl came from the woods. She looked a lot like…well like Katherine!

"Oh guys this is Elena" Damon said.

"Hi I'm Damon and Stephan's sister Bella" I said.

"I didn't know you guys had a sister. Well I'm Stephan's girlfriend and so much more" she said.

"I figured" I smirked.

"Are you guys here to help with the power?" Elena asked.

"Yes" I said. Elena went on explaining the events how it lured her to the river, and how it controlled to the dogs and also other animals.

"One night I went to see my family without them knowing, and it was controlling my little sister's cat" Elena said.

"Oh my is she ok?" Esme asked.

"I woke her up and told her to let the cat loose"

"Wow this thing is really heartless" Emmett said.

"Describe the cat Elena" ii said. Right before she started Damon stopped her.

"Let's wait for Stephan. Bella try to reach him" he said. I did what I could and it worked. _'Hi big brother' I entered his mind. _

'_Bella' he sounded surprised _

'_Good job you get a bunny!' I said sarcastically_.

Damon laughed.

"Now Belle that was mean" Damon said.

Edward looked confused. I kissed his cheek and his crooked smile came out. Moments later Stephan came with two humans.

I realized I knew one.

"Bella" Stephan said.

"Stephan"

"Bella!?" Meredith said. Meredith and I know each other from when her grandfather was attacked by Klaus. I helped Meredith get away from him also to deal with the shock.

"Hello Meredith" I said.

"I told Bella our problem and she's here to help us" Damon informed them.

"How do you know Meredith?" Elena asked. I looked at Meredith the look in her eyes showed me they didn't know and she didn't want them too.

"We met on a trip to Maryland" I lied. I heard Stephan think that I was bad lair.

"Shut up Stephan." I spat at him. Then he thought that I must've heard him.

"No shit" I said. Maybe I am being little cruel to Stephan but I guess I can't fully forgive him for choosing Katherine over his own family.

I decided to introduce the Cullen's to Stephan and the others.

"Well Stephan it looks like you're over that other girl hmmm…what was her name…oh right _Katherine_" I threw at Stephan.

"Bella…." Damon gave me that warning that I was doing too much.

"Sorry. So what's the plan to best this thing?" I asked.

"First we're going to find out what it is and then we're going to try to fight it" Elena said.

"So basically sis we're playing it by ear" Damon clarified.

"Is it dangerous?" Carlisle asked.

"Very dangerous" Elena said. I knew what they were thinking and I wasn't gonna have it. I turned to them.

"No you guys aren't helping. This is my fight to help you guys aren't getting involved" I said.

"Bull shit Bella we're all family and we're going to help" jasper said.

"I'm not letting you do this without me" Edward said.

"Edward if anything at all happens to you or any of you I will never forgive myself. Please Edward stay out of it" I begged.

"No" he said sternly.

"Look guys, this is starting to get a bit personal I think Bella is right about you guys staying out of it" Damon said.

"No disrespect to you Damon, but Bella is our family, she's close to us as she is to you we have to help her and you guys. We're all family now" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle" I said.

"Bella we're helping" Esme said. I couldn't say no to her.

"Fine but you guys don't get a dangerous tasks got it!" I said. They rolled there eyes.

"Um Meredith and I need to go…we'll catch you later. Bye Bella nice meeting you" bonnie said.

"Bye" I said.

"Before we go…Bella can I speak to you alone?" Stephan asked. I nodded.

**Well this chapter is longer! I just finished the fourth book. My friend said there's another one in vampire diaries is there??? Review please!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephan's point of view**

"Bella, we're brother and sister, we shouldn't be fighting over something that happened hundreds of years ago" I said.

"You chose Katherine over me Stephan! You're absolutely right! We shouldn't be fighting, because we're brothers and sisters, but I begged you not to start the battle with Damon. But you did! And then…then you weren't there to support my decision! Because you're exact words was 'Isabella I don't want this life for you like it was for Katherine!' Stephan those words proved to me that every girl you meet will make you think of her! Even me!" she said.

"I'm sorry for saying those. Bella, we need to work together. There is truly only one girl that I know for a fact I can't live without and that's Elena I have a feeling that the Power is after her!" I said.

"I'm here for you and her and Damon. That's why I came!"

"Can we please put our differences behind us?"

She thought about it.

"Yes" she said. Then I let out a breath.

"I missed you big brother" she said when we were hugging. We heard that Edward guy clear his throat. Bella looked up at him and smiled.

"Stephan if anything happens to him, you _will_ lose me for good" she whispered in my ear. Then I knew how much she cared for Edward.

"I hope you know that you're still an ass" she said while we were walking back.

"Yea well your still a brat" I threw back. We laughed.

"Carlisle where are we going to live?" Bella asked.

"Oh I saw this amazing house just outside of town" Alice said.

"Saw?" bonnie said,

"Oh see the kind of vampire the Cullen's are when you're changed you can gain your own personal power. You can get it by when you were human and if you had a characteristic of the power. Alice happens to be physic, Edward can read minds, and jasper can control emotion" Bella explained.

"Whoa…no wonder I wasn't freaked out" Meredith said.

"Your physic too!" Bonnie eyes got wide.

"Not like you Bonnie" I said.

"But still!"

"How do your visions feel?" Alice asked.

"Well they're not really visions more like…people talking through Me." bonnie explained.

"Oh I can only see what people have decided to do." Alice said.

"Does it feel like you get pulled in and you can't really breathe but it just take over your entire body?"

"OMG! YES!" Alice squealed. They went ahead of us talking and sharing there in common powers.

"We should get Elena out of here before people see her and think the dead are walking" I said.

"Where are you staying Elena?" the motherly looking one said.

"Oh in an attic" Elena said. The motherly one gasped.

"No your not! You're going to come with us!" she said.

"Oh I shouldn't that may not be safe" Elena said.

"Also we don't know where this Power will come and if he is after Elena we don't want to put you all in danger" I said.

"Nonsense! Your all family now and none of our family will stay in an _attic" _she said.

"You guys can't argue with Esme trust me" Bella said hugging the Esme lady.

"Are you sure I mean I don't want to bring chaos with you guys unpacking and all…" Elena said.

"You're coming!" Esme said.

"Besides Elena I want to get to know my future sister in law" Bella said. I smiled. Elena looked at me and I nodded.

"Okay" Elena said.

"Good. And Stephan don't worry we have TONS of vervain and we won't let anyone in" Bella said.

"Good" I said.

"We should get going then! Oh and Bella when we get home you and I need to talk" Carlisle dude said. Bella nodded.

**I'm sorry it took me some time to write this chapter! It's like right when I get into the groove of writing my cousins would come up and get me out of the zone! Lol! but tonight I'm home alone so now one will be bothering me! so I might get one or two more chapter up! YAY! So I might adopt some ideas from the story 'World of a vampire' by darkangel942! Which is an awesome story and if you haven't already you should totally read it! but with my ideas I'm going to change them up and make them my own! keep reviewing! I would LOVE 10 reviews by chapter 10! See 10, 10! Ha-ha! Corny I know. Lol. Thanks for reading!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's point of view**

We were back at the house.

"Elena don't yu have personal things other than that book?" Alice asked her.

"No I'm afraid not. When I uh died I couldn't go back for my things. All I have is my diary" she said.

"OH MY GOD! SHOPPING TRIP!!!" Alice screamed.

"Elena…runs, run as fast as you can from that girl when she has that look in her eyes" I said in Elena's ear.

"Oh Bella shut up. C'mon we can go far away so no won will recognize you" Alice said and pulled Elena.

They were gone. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella!" Carlisle called from his new office. All of us done unpacking.

"I'm coming Carlisle. Edward goes hunting with the others" I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked in protectiveness.

"Yes I'm sure. Here carry thins and give some to the others. It helps from manipulation" I said. He took the vervain. When they were gone I went upstairs.

"Bella can you please explain everything to me." Carlisle asked.

"Yes of course" I said. I walked over to the couch in the room.

"I was born in the late 13th century. Northern Italy in Volterra the voultri does know about us, but they don't mess with us because we have more power. Aro knows that. See Carlisle Aro is mine, Stephan's, and Damon biological Uncle. He wasn't evil when we were younger. When he found out my brothers and I was still alive hundreds years later he suspected we were your kind. When he found out we weren't he invited us to join them but we said no. see Stephan and I don't want to kill we take blood but not enough to do damage. Damon well he's stubborn. You may not remember this but Carlisle I remember you." I said.

"Me!?" he said.

"Yes when you were with the voultri I went to pay a visit to Aro and I saw you. We didn't speak you just stood in the background. But I remember you specifically by your aura. You had love and warmth that you didn't want the Voultri life. I was a little scared that you may recognize me and tell the others but you didn't." I said

"Wait! That day you came in…with…with a girl. Who was scared out of her mind because she just stopped the change into us? So you're brought her there. You brought…Chelsea!" Carlisle looked amazed.

"Yes I did. I'm glad to hear she's part of the guard now and not dead" I said.

"Please go on with your story" Carlisle urged.

"Well when I was first changed by Damon I went to find them. I found them loafing over that awful creature Katherine. Stpehan took it the hardest and it bugged me and we got into a horrible argument. After that all of us went our separate ways. after a few more hundred years, I found Renee and Charlie. I manipulated them to think I was there daughter. When Renee past away and I moved to Forks I knew you guys were vampires. Then I fell in love with Edward. I swear Carlisle I didn't Manipulated any of you guys! I mean I wish I did sometimes with Alice but I didn't. I fell in love with all of you on my own as you guys did. I didn't want to tell you because I was scared you guys would leave and be mad or disgusted. I mean I tried just animals and I felt so weak I had to have the blood." I said.

"It's ok Bella you have to do what you have to." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

We were silent for a few minutes.

"How did you know Meredith?' he asked.

"Carlisle if I tell you then you can't tell anyone else. Don't even think about it" I said.

"Ok"

"Her grandfather was attacked by our kind. By one of the originals. The originals are ones who were _born_ vampire. When he was attacked I stopped him. See his name was Klaus him and I had…a thing for a few hundred years. But after he saw the way I acted with the attack he left me. So I helped Meredith when he tried to attack her. I helped her cope and I tried all I could for her grandfather but now he's a vegetable. I could never stop blaming myself for that" I said.

"Wow Bella it's not your fault. But could you explain more about this Klaus?" he asked.

"Klaus like I said is an original. Pure evil ut I saw his soft side. I loved him. After he left I was a little bitter but then everything with Renee and Charlie and you guys came into my life." I said.

"Do you think he could be this power?"

"I can't be completely sure. But it does sound like him. I need more information to know for a fact. But I could never tell my brothers about Klaus and i. none of us stand a chance against him that's why I don't want you guys to fight with us!" I said.

"Bella we can't just stand here and let you risk our lives. And now Stephan, Damon, Elena, Meredith and Bonnie are our family. We won't let you guys do that"

"I'm not going to argue. But Carlisle you guys can't take control and protect you have to let us do it" I said.

"Ok" he said. Then we heard them come back in.

"Remember Carlisle don't think about it!" I whispered. He nodded and we walked downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where's Elena?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice" was all I said and every nodded there heads and went ahhhh.

"C'mon Edward we still have a few things to unpack" I said. We went upstairs.

While we were unpacking the cd's and books Edward had a mad look on his face.

"Honey what's wrong?" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Nothing just…why did you nag me to change you if you didn't need to be?" he asked.

"Because…if you did it was going to be my opening to tell you. But you never did." I said.

"Tell me everything now." He demanded.

I explained my life to him. Except the Meredith and Klaus part.

He looked shocked to surprise to sad to mad to in awe.

"You going to have to apologize to Jazz for all your emotion changes" I said.

"It's just…your older then me!" he said. I laughed.

"Yes so you can't order me around! Humph" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed. We kissed now he wasn't so scared.

"If I knew you were going to put your guard down like that I would've told you a long time ago!" I said. He laughed and we went back to kissing.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled.

"Later" I whispered.

I ran downstairs.

"Oh my god I never shopped so much in my life!" Elena gasped.

I laughed.

"C'mon Elena it's not over yet!" Alice urged her upstairs.

"Oh god!" Elena said while being pulled upstairs. I followed them. Alice put Elena through the torture.

When it was finally over I gave Elena a pair of my sweats and a t-shirt.

"Thanks Bella" she said.

"Elena can we talk…" I said.

"Yea sure" she said. We were sitting on her bed.

"How has Stephan and Damon been?" I asked.

"Well Stephan…he's not feeding. I mean he's doing his animals but it's not enough. He needs human but he won't listen"

"I could feel him growing weak."

"Yea. And Damon has been pure evil!"

I laughed. "Yea well that's Damon"

"But since he's seen you…I think I saw a new light in his eye"

"Damon isn't necessarily evil…he's just strong"

"But the things he does is evil"

"I know but he might change"

"I like you Bella. It's like your both Damon and Stephan combined. I can talk to you and feel like I've known you forever like Stephan but I'm scared to death of you like Damon"

"I get that a lot" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's point of view**

I've been here for a few weeks now and nothing happened. We're thinking that the power left. But we probably spoke to soon. Stephan called me and told me we had to get there at once. I was scared and expecting the worse. We drove to bonnie's house.

"Is her parents in there?" Elena whispered.

"No they're not. Apparently they left a few hours ago for a weekend getaway." I said.

"Oh…" Elena said. We huddled around Elena so now one would see her.

We got to the door. And Damon answered before we got all the way up there.

"Come on" he said sternly. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

Elena ran right next to Stephan who was next to bonnie.

"I didn't…it was so powerful" bonnie was in tears. I ran to the other side of her rubbing her back.

"Stephan what did she say?" Elena asked.

"She said that death was near for all of us…especially…Bella" Stephan choked out.

"Bella! Other room now!" Meredith demanded.

I followed her. Edward tried to hang on to me.

"I'll be right back" I said. I went into the kitchen.

"Do you think it's him? It's him isn't it!" Meredith said.

"Meredith shhh it's ok I won't let anything happen to you! Ok don't worry" I said.

"Bella! Stop! Look none of us can lose you. We have already fallen in love with you even after just a few weeks! If it is him…it's revenge" Meredith said.

We walked back in. right when Bonnie was being pulled back in.

"_See you guys at the holiday festival. Bella beware!" _bonnie said.

Edward tightened his grasp around me.

I started to breathe heavily. Then Bonnie came back to life.

"Oh my…oh my god. I can't…no!" bonnie ran up to Bella and hugged her.

"Please don't fight with them Bella please" bonnie begged.

"Bonnie did you see something?" Alice held her hand. Bonnie just nodded. Then Alice froze we knew that face.

"Bella its Jake" Alice said.

"What about Jake?" I asked.

"He's here with the pack in fell's church" Alice said.

**Ohhhh what's Jake doing here! Oh and in my story Alice can see the werewolves! I hope you liked it! Also am I the only one that thinks when Bonnie gets pulled into one of those things, it's really creepy! I jus picture her talking in like a possessed voice! Lol! But I love bonnie she's one of my faves! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's point of view**

When Alice said the pack was here I almost died.

"What….?" I said in disbelief.

"I don't…I don't know why they're here but they are!" Alice said in frantic.

"Where did you see them Hun?" Jasper said.

"In a graveyard…" Alice said.

"Oh god! That's where the attacks are!" Elena said.

"Can you guys show us where the grave yard is?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Wait! Were they in wolf form?" I asked.

"Some where and some weren't. Jake, Sam, Quil and embry weren't." Alice said.

"Can you guys explain what the hell is going on?" Damon demanded.

"Your baby sister runs with Native American Shape Shifters aka werewolves" Emmett stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh ok" Damon said. I ran out the house.

"Bella!" I heard them call after me. I didn't even know where the graveyard was…

'_Bella the graveyard is just down the way past the oak if you reach a boarding house you went to far. When you get to the corner of two streets down turn' Damon said in my head. _

I followed his directions. I got there just in time to see them coming out. the others caught up to me even before I got there.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

"Bella!" he yelled back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said.

"This vampire came to our territory but not like the Cullen's! More like you! Yeaaa she told us! She told us you're secret Bella! You came to our territory ignoring the treaty!" Jake yelled. He was trembling.

"Jacob let me explain!" I begged. Edward came up and wrapped his arm around me.

"Jake calm down" Sam ordered. Jake calmed down after a few minutes and I was able to explain.

"I didn't break the treaty because I'm not the same kind of vampire as the Cullen's! I NEVER killed on the reservation! I never even killed in town or instate! You have to believe me! I don't like to kill! I suck blood from humans because I _have_ to not because I _want_ to!" I yelled.

"Bella we believe you." Sam said.

"Damon stops that now!" I yelled behind me.

"No" he said sternly.

"Look Sam who was the vampire" I asked.

"I don't know…all she said was if you want to know what I am go to you precious Bella in Fell's Church" Sam said.

"Then what?" Stephan asked.

"That's all any of us can remember. It's weird" Quil said.

"She erased there memories!" I yelled.

"Bella chill" Meredith came up.

"NO! Who ever this thing is, is getting too close4 to the people I love! We have to take them down tonight!" I said.

"Why tonight?" Sam asked.

"Bella tonight is just the dinner tomorrow afternoon is the festival" Elena said.

"I know" I said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's point of view**

We were back at our house trying to figure out what to do tonight.

"Ok how about we go there tonight. See if anything happens. If nothing happens then we just wait till tomorrow!" Bonnie said.

"Yea Bells lets just wait till tomorrow" Elena said.

"Wait guys…" Meredith said.

"What?" I asked.

"What about Elena?" she said.

"Oh I've got her covered. I'm going to make her up tonight where she won't even look like Elena!" Alice said.

"What if someone notices!" Elena said.

"Trust me they won't" Alice said and took her upstairs.

"We're going hunting" Carlisle said.

"Jake come with me" I said. Jacob followed me to my room.

"Bells…I'm sorry. Just seeing you in that whole different way"

"It's ok Jake I understand. Look I wanted to tell you but i…I couldn't"

"Why?"

"Because your enemies are vampires! I'm a vampire!"

"Yea but you even said you don't kill! They do! They can't bite without killing!"

"But I could kill"

"But you won't"

"I am to this power!"

"Bella please don't be stupid with this" just then the wind picked up. I looked up at the sky.

"Jacob c'mon inside now!" I said.

We got inside just to see Elena coming downstairs. Her hair was longer and it was brunette she had brown eyes that were outlined with eyeliner and mascara. She had tanner skin and an outfit she probably would never wear! She looked nothing! Like herself.

"Elena!" Bonnie gasped.

"I haven't looked. Does it look that bad?"

"No look!" I guided her to the mirror.

"Oh my god!"

"Yea I know I'm good" Alice said looking at her cuticles.

"Bella Bonnie and Meredith your next" Alice said. I moaned.

"Bella shut up" Alice said. All three of us went through the torture.

My hair was straightened; my eyes were outlined and colored. I was dressed in a long crimson red dress. Bonnie's hair was curled and she wore a black mini skirt with a hot pink top with black lace. Meredith had her natural curls flowing down her back had eyeliner outlining her dark eyes and she was wearing the same dress as me but in black.

"Wow you guys look hot" Quil said. Edward, Stefan, and Damon growled.

"Are we ready?" I said.

**Sorry I didn't update last night! I was so beat! And I had to make the three hour trip to Pennsylvania then spend the night there! Ugh! Horror! Oh my god! I cannot wait till Monday! I'm going to catch the vampire diaries marathon so I can get into the show! I didn't want to watch the show and then read the books and I didn't even have any interest in the books or show till I saw the book in the store! It's confusing! Lol! And I didn't realize I was spelling Stefan wrong! Thanks again skittlesfortheworld for pointing it out to me! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Stefan's point of view**

We got to the Holiday dinner. Everyone in town was there. Even Elena's aunt.

"Stefan! Hi!" her Aunt came up to me and hugged me.

"Hi Ms Gilbert or should I say Mrs. Maxwell" since she just got married.

She laughed. "How are you Stefan?" she asked.

"I'm doing ok." I said.

"We are too." She said then Margaret came running up to me.

"STEFAN!" she squealed.

"Hey Margaret" I picked her up.

"Where have you been!" she scolded me.

"I'm sorry I have not come to see you"

Then Elena walked up. The look in her eye was sadness and joy.

"This is my…."

"_Younger sister tonight Bella and I are both your sisters!"_ Elena thought in my head.

"My younger sister"

"_Isabelle!" she thought_

"Isabelle" I said.

"Nice to meet you Isabelle" Judith said.

"I'm…sorry about Elena" Elena choked out.

"Thanks" she said.

"Oh and this is my other sister Bella"

"Hello" Bella said.

"I never knew you had younger siblings"

"Yea…well we didn't talk much"

"Well it was nice to meet you guys. Elena would've loved to meet you" she said. it was hard not to crack a smile.

"Aunt Judith can I stay with Stefan during the dinner?" Margaret asked.

"Ask Stefan"

"Of course you can" I said.

"Then yes you can but make sure to eat all your vegetables!" Judith said.

"Yea, yea" Margaret said.

"I want to talk to Isabelle Stefan"

"Ok" I handed her to Elena.

**Elena's point of view**

Having Margaret my innocent baby sister in my arms again made me miss my old life.

"Hi Margaret" I said.

"Hi…did you know my big sissy?" she asked. Her blue eyes and blonde curls reminded me of mine when I was little.

"Yes I did" I said.

"How?"

"Well she and I met one time when I came to visit my…brother"

"Oh well you wanna know a secret!"

I made my eyes big.

"What!"

"I saw my big sissy, she's not with my mommy and daddy" I hugged Margaret.

"I love you Sweetie" I whispered in her ear.

Just then I heard the shatter.

**Bella's point of view**

I was watching Elena's conversation with her little sister. When they were hugging was when it happened. All you heard was a shatter. I turned around to the broken window.

There were screams and yells but no won was hurt. I noticed writing on the brick. It was a note taped onto it. I ripped the note off and stuck it in my hand.

Elena had Margaret covered. Edward ran over to me and pulled me away.

"I think it's time to go…" I said.

Everyone agreed. Then we left. I couldn't believe what happened.

"Who do you think it was?" Bonnie was scared.

"We know what it was! It was the power!" Damon said.

"But who is the power!!!" Bonnie cried.

"WE DON'T KNOW BONNIE! IF WE KNEW THEN IT WOULD BE DONE BY NOW BUT WE DON'T SO WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Meredith yelled at Bonnie.

"Meredith" I said.

"No Bella! I'm tired of this! I didn't ask for any of this vampire and werewolf shit come into my life! I didn't want this!" she yelled. She got in her car and drove off.

"Elena was Margaret ok?" Esme asked.

"She knew it was me. It's unbelievable how smart that 4 year old is" Elena said.

"So she knows you're not dead?"

"Yea she knows"

"What are we going to do about Meredith?" I asked.

"Just let her cool off" Damon said.

When we got back to the house I went to the bathroom.

_Farmhouse tonight with nobody_

_-power_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's point of view**

I changed in Jeans and a hoody.

"I need to feed. Emmett can I borrow you jeep?" I asked.

"Yea sure sis" he said throwing me the keys.

"I'll go with you" Edward said.

"Um…I'd rather do this alone Edward" I said and walked out. I hurried in the jeep and drove to the farmhouse Elena said was the only abandon one in town. I figured it would go there.

"WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! YOU WANTED ME HERE!" I yelled. The wind picked up.

"COME ON! IS THIS ALL YOU GOT!" I yelled back.

"Oh trust me I could do a lot worse!" a voice behind me said then everything went black.

I was dreaming.

_I just came in from my lessons. _

"_Hi daddy" I said. _

"_Hi sweetie" he said. Then he went back to work. I looked out the far window facing the garden. I saw a white dress lying under it. Then I saw the bloody battle of my brothers. I ran to my room. Some hours later my father came in._

"_Isabella" he said sadly._

"_What is it daddy?" _

"_Your brothers…have killed each other they found out Katharine has died so they killed each other" he said. My breathing got heavy. I couldn't believe this. That meant the white dress was Katherine's. _

The scene changed

_It was Elena and her family and….Damon? The white cat shook out of her hands when she pointed it to Damon. _

It changed again

"_Margaret open the window let the cat out! Margaret wake up!" elena pounded on what looked like her little sisters window._

"_Margaret!" she yelled. Her little sister woke up and opened the window and the white cat ran out. _

I then realized who the power was! it wasn't Klaus.

It was "Katherine" I woke up.

"ha-ha-ha! Yay good job!" she said evil

"Now look my little Bella. I'm going to keep you and your little family and friends are going to follow then I get nice meal plus revenge!" she clapped again.

"Katherine!" I said. I can't believe this monster!

"Now, now Bella I'm not any more of a monster than you" she said and made me go into darkness again. This times no dreams.

**sorry i haven't updated! i've been soooo busy with school! and i was in a writers block! but i'm back and out of the writers block! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Damon's pov**

After the whole fiasco at the part we all decided to go home and change and then go to Bella's.

Stephan and I were waiting for the girls to come down.

"Hey guys" Meredith came downstairs. Bonnie soon followed. She looked a little out of it for some reason…

"Lets go" Stephan said. I swear he is so bossy!

We drove in silence the whole way there. I could feel the tension between Merediths and Bonnie…it was overtaking everyone's aura.

When we walked into the house we were greeted by those bog guys.

"Where's Belle?" Stephan used Bella's childhood nickname we gave her.

"_Bells_ went out…to do whatever you guys do…." One of the boys said.

"Um we used to call Bella Belle when we were younger" I clarified.

"Excuse the mutts hostility Damon" the blondie Rose came in. the guys she called mutt growled.

Bonnie was sitting on the couch trying really hard at something.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" I asked. Meredith looked over at her concerned.

"Something's trying to pull me in. im trying to make it stop" she was nearly in tears.

"C'mon Bonnie it'll be ok just let it come you use too much energy when you don't" Meredith ran to her hand.

"No…I don't like it" bonnie reminded me of a little child.

"Bonnie c'mon…" Meredith encouraged and comforted her.

"It's to strong" bonnie whined.

"Just let it come Bonnie it'll be over soon" Meredith said.

Then Bonnie went to it.

She was breathing heavily.

"Come to the farmhouse if you want to know who I am." Bonnie said. I could tell it wasn't bonnie, it was the power.

Bonnie came back. She dug her face into Meredith's shoulder.

"Shhh its ok Bon your ok" Meredith comforted her.

"I'm going to find Bella" Edward said.

"Um I don't think that's a good idea" I said.

"I do" he said.

"Edward Damon's right, you let him or Stephan or I go find her. She probably doesn't want you t see her do that" Elena said.

"Go find her and bring her home if anything is wrong with her so help god!" e3dward said through his teeth. Who did this guy think he was! Bella's my sister why would I let anything happen to her!

"She's my sister! I was the one that helped change her diapers when she was little so back off veggie!" I got defensive.

"Better to be a veggie than a killer"

"Better to be strong then weak like you!"

"Let's prove that!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Esme cut in.

"Alice is in a vision" the blonde dude said. We all looked at her. She was fastly drawing scenery. It looked like the abandoned farm house Elena and they found Stephan in.

"That's the farmhouse with that well!" Elena said.

Alice took a deep breath and looked at each and every one of us.

"Alice?" I said. Edward got a scared look on his face.

"They have Bella!" Alice cried. I ran to my car not caring about the others. Whoever this thing is has my baby sister!


	14. Chapter 14

**Damon's point of view**

I got to the farm house. The wind was picking up. I knew Bella was here I could feel her so strongly. I could also feel someone else. I smelled the air. I know that smell where is that smell from? I suddenly became weak.

Damon stays strong! Stay strong for Bella! I never felt so determined to save someone. Bella was my favorite person in the world; I just got her back I can't lose my sister again! For the first time in 5 centuries I prayed to god. I prayed to let her be ok. But I knew there was no way for that to be answered.

"Oh my! I didn't think you'd be the one to come first!" I heard a voice. Thee voice. The voice I know anywhere! But it can't be possible.

"Hmmmm….I guess you can take that Edward guys place." It said. I turned around and saw. I made sure I played it smooth and not show fear or shock.

"Katherine" I said calmly. Stay calm towards her Damon.

"Yay! I swear you and Bella are smaaart!" she sang smart. Before I could get another word out I fell into darkness. Damon you can't let Katherine win! You can't! Find a way to warn the others! I used all the rest of my energy.

I connected to Bonnie. I feel bad knowing how much she hated it but I had to. But it didn't work she didn't let me in and I'm not strong enough to over power her. I fell into the unconsciousness.

**What do you think? Katherine's bee-otch!!!!!! Llz. Well READ AND REVIEWWWW!!! THANKKKSSS!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Elena's point of view**

We were on our way to the farm house. Bella is going to be really mad that the Cullen's and Wolves are coming but they wouldn't stay.

"Elena please stays here" Stephan begged me. When we got on the street. I shook my head.

"Elena" he begged again.

"Stephan no I'm not going to let you fight without me." I said.

"But Elena" I cute him off before he could finish.

"Stephan no"

Then the wind picked up. We went ahead to the farm house.

We all stood there at the front where the well was.

"How do we do this?" Quil said.

"It's too late it knows we're all here" Stephan said.

"They have Damon!" bonnie said.

"Look, humans and wolves stay here. If we need any of you we'll go through Bonnie. Bonnie you have to let us through I know you don't like it but you have to!" Stephan took charge. I looked in the Cullen's eyes. They had worry and anger in them. I saw Jasper who didn't know what to feel. I fell in love with this family already. I don't want them to get hurt or killed.

"Elena we'll be ok" Edward said. I looked at him. We heard laughter.

"This is joy!" a voice said. I looked at Stephan. He was confused. I started to breath heavily. Bonnie, Meredith, and the pack were somewhere in the woods by now.

"Stephan and Elena sitting in a tree the same on Katherine died past centuries. First comes love then comes death" I heard the voice. Then all I saw was darkness. I tried to get through to Bonnie but nothing. I didn't have the energy.

I felt so many things come at me. I dreamt of the first day I saw Stephan, when I found out what he was, when he took blood from me, when he told me about Katherine. Then I dreamt I was there when Katherine died. But instead of me seeing her die I saw her strip into another dress, and scatter ashes over her dress and then she ran away. So that means she isn't dead! Then it went to Margaret's room the night with the cat. It was a white cat…the white cat wasn't being controlled that day at my funeral. So that must mean Katherine was the one who was controlling the animals. So that means the power is Katherine!

"Katherine!" I woke up instantly. I realized I was tied up. I looked next to me and saw Stephan and Bella. On the other side of the room was the Cullen's. In the corner of my eye I saw behind me and saw Damon sprawled in an unnatural way on the floor.

"You see Elena; you took the two men that I loved. So that means I have to kill you so I can have them back. And also! You ruined my fun by taking Stephan out of the well! If you didn't do that then we wouldn't be here now! I could've just left Fells Church and go get revenge on Bella for taking Klaus. Then I would've been a happy little Katherine! But no! You had to make it difficult!" she said. I kept staring at her dead straight in the eyes.

Then Stephan and Bella woke up.

"EDWARD!" Bella cried.

It broke my heart.

"Look you little bitch, kill me and let everyone go!" Bella said. I was too shocked and scared to say anything.

"Bella!" Stephan said.

"Look Bella I have to get revenge on everyone! See Stephan and Damon forgot about me and fell in love with Elena, you took my loving Klaus from me and made him evil, so what I'm going to do is kill you and Elena, torture the others to the point they have to die!" Katherine said with joy.

"Katherine please let them go" Bella begged.

"Why should I?"

"Because, it's my fault! I made them get over you and Stephan moved on because I was mad at him and made him realize you were dead which you weren't. And I took Klaus from you. Please just let the others go you can torture and kill or whatever you want with me!" Bella said.

"Bella no" Stephan said.

"JUST DO IT KATHERIEN!" Bella yelled.

"Oh well now that you've yelled at me I'm not!" she said. Just then the door opened.

"Oh hi boys. Thanks for bringing the humans" Katherine said. The guys that walked in made me want to puke! I can't believe them!


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella's point of view**

"Jacob!" I yelled.

"Hey bells" he smiled. But that wasn't my Jake smile that I loved. I breathed heavily. Bella, just calm down it's not them thinking know that. I took a deep breath. Then I got an idea.

"So now since the whole party is here why we don't get dinner started shall we!" Katherine said.

While she was taunting Stephan I looked at everyone. I knew what I had to do. I had to do this. Killing Katherine will draw Klaus here I know he wasn't far. I could feel him.

I breathed evenly I was out of the rope but was keeping it held till she got to me. While doing this I kept an eye on everyone. Bonnie was in tears and Meredith, like she knew what I was doing was giving me a deep look. She got to me.

"and now the precious sister Bella the one that took Klaus from me." she whispered in my ear.

"Would you like to go first?" she said. Then I sprang out my chair. I took the knife off the floor that I guessed she used on Damon by the smell of it.

"What the hell!" I heard someone say while Katherine and I were fighting.

"Bella!" I heard Edward. He had a scared look on his face.

"Your not gonna win Bella!" Katherine said.

"Watch me!" I said.

We kept fighting. I didn't make the big move to kill her yet because I knew Klaus was on his way. Until he's here my plan won't work. It would just be stalled.

"Bella" I heard his voice in my head. I felt the breeze. I felt his presence. Then I stabbed Katherine right in her heart. She dramatically fell to the floor I ripped her necklace off and she soon burned.

Then I straightened myself. Fixed my clothes and started to get the others untied.

"Bella what the hell were you thinking!" Jasper said.

"She's dead but jazz it's not over." I said untying him.

I finally got everyone done when the breeze picked up again.

"Bella I'm sorry" Jake ad the pack stood up. I knew they were being controlled by her.

"Not your fault guys ok. It's over now I just want you to get everyone out of here now!" I said. I was pushing everyone out when he showed up.

"Stop! Let them stay!" his voice was out loud now.

"GO!" I yelled but the door wouldn't budge. Damn it.

"Bella" he showed up. I breathed in deeply.

"Klaus"


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella's point of view**

I stood staring at everyone in the doorway. There expressions told me what they saw. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Klaus please let them go" I said.

"Why would I do that when I don't even know what kind of deal you want yet" he smiled. He still looked the same. Blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, hard stone body, forever in his 20's.

"Oh look my unfinished business is here" he told to Meredith. Meredith grabbed bonnie behind her.

"Don't hurt her Klaus! Look I'll do whatever you want me too. If you just let them go" I said.

He stood thinking about it.

"Bella don't do that!" I heard Stephan.

"Even come back as my own" Klaus said. I heard Edward's footsteps coming to me.

"Edward stop!" I said.

Klaus shot a look at him.

"I see you moved on even after our strong connection" Klaus smiled.

"Klaus I know you. This isn't you. I mean c'mon think about those times we had when I was younger. Please Klaus" I said.

"Bella here it is, this is your only option if you don't want them to die. You come to my world" he said. I knew his world. I breathed more. Just keep breathing Bella.

I turned around to the everyone. I couldn't let them die. Then I realized Damon wasn't in this group. I turned around and saw Damon coming up behind Klaus. Klaus knew he was coming. Right when Klaus was about to kill Damon I ran in front of the bolt. Then it went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Stephan's point of view**

"BELLA!" Edward yelled when Bella fell to the ground. All we heard form Klaus is laughing and he disappeared. Leaving a promise to come back for Meredith.

We ran to Bella.

She woke up weakly.

"Did we win?" she asked.

"Yea Belle we did" Damon held her head. I had body. Edward just held his head in his hands.

"Stephan and Damon can you guys be friends now?" she said. She reminded me of when she was just a little girl and she would have a bad dream. Damon and I both found ourselves running to her room to see why she was screaming.

"We will Bella are you going to be here to see it?" Damon said.

"Psh of course!" Bella said. We all laughed.

"I'm so tired" she said.

I looked at Damon then Edward. Carlisle came to Edwards's side.

"son c'mon let's go" Carlisle said.

"No!" Edward shook him off.

"I love you Edward I never lied when I said that."

"I love you too Bella" he said. He touched her face.

"Can I go to sleep?" she asked. I held back dry tears.

"Yes Bella Sweet dreams" Damon choked out.

"I love you guys" she said. Then drifted off into her never waking sleep. I heard Bonniw Cry. Then her body lifted up in the air, and then went away. Just like that our baby sister was…gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Damon's point of view**

My little sister, the only person I ever loved. I knew it then, that when she was with me I had this whole new feeling. Of course not a feeling of that kind of love, the love you only have with a boyfriend or girlfriends or whatever. But a happiness of a sister. I only ever had this feeling with Bella. It was the only time I didn't have hate, or need to kill. Whenever I looked at Bella I smiled. The day I saw her in fells church I didn't believe it. I took a double take. Her hair was the same her face was the same. Then she said my name and I knew it was her.

I searched my whole life for someone saying my name like Bella did but no won did. It's this enthusiastic but soft not hyper but not boring, not mean but stern, not cheerful but happy tone of her voice. Seeing the way she saved all of us with Katherine made me proud.

Then I realized her real plan was to get Klaus here. Like she had background information like she knew he wouldn't be far when she killed Katherine. And she was right.

I had the sudden urge when I saw her staring him down. I thought that was the time to take him. I wanted to show the kind of courage Bella said.

But I was wrong and Bella saw that it was the wrong time. Now I remember looking at her face it was telling me no! Why didn't I listen! Why!

Because you're dummy with too much pride. The little voice in my head said.

I was supposed to be the one protecting her, but she was protecting me and it made me want to help!

When I saw Bella take the blow in the chest that was meant for me I almost died. I wanted the rewind button!

Then I stood there next to her body. Stephan and Edward moved. I bent down and supported her head. Stephan held her limp body. Edward stood next to her. I had that feeling in my throat, not thirst but the lump.

She started to move a little.

"Did we win??" she seemed so small.

"Yes belle we did" was all I could say. I knew we didn't fully win yet. But we got this far because of Bella.

"Stephan and Damon can you guys be friends now?" she asked.

"We will Bella are you going to be here to see it?" I asked her. I closed my eyes.

"Psh of course!" she scrunched her nose like she always did when she said that 'psh'.

Her face changes to a hurt like in pain look.

"I'm so tired" she said. That's when I shared a glance at Stephan we knew what was coming. Carlisle came over to Edward and told him to walk away. But he refused.

"I love you Edward I never lied when I said that" she said. She knew she was dying but I could tell she didn't want to.

"I love you too Bella" Edward chocked out.

"Can I go to sleep?" she asked. I didn't want to answer. But I knew it was time. I never wanted this.

"Yes Bella, sweet dreams" I said. Then she drifted off. I got a sudden urge of anger. When Bella was lifted up I left. I walked away never coming back. This place is hell now! It killed my baby sister! I'm going to find Klaus and never come back. Screw Stephan Screw Elena Screw Meredith! Screw Mutt uh I mean matt. Screw….Bonnie! I knew I didn't mean that about bonnie, but she comes with the fells church package and I do mean when I say Screw Fells church!

**Well the story's done! I know it was a bad ending. But I couldn't think of any other way! If you didn't like it then don't review! If you liked it then review! Thanks to everyone who already reviewed! Now I'm working on the sequel to Claire De Lune! You guys should read it! It's a Quil Claire story! So please read! Thanks again for reading my story 'only a sister's help" I might do a sequel I just need to recharge in ideas for it! Lol! **


	20. DETAILS ABOUT NEW STORY PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, so I know you guys liked this story A LOT and thank you so much for reading it! But i want to do something else with the concept…more like the TV show. This one will still be up but the new story will be different. Different things happening…so Please read it! Thanks! And plus I think you guys will be happier with the new story! =}


End file.
